Ninjas Go Where The Demons Lurk
by ThellrinOfAsgard
Summary: Naruto and his friends get sent back in time! Meanwhile, Ciel and Sebastian are drinking tea when Naruto and his friends pop in! They struggle to find out how to get them home. There is going to be a sequel. I just have to finish this one. Be prepared. :D DISCONTINUED
1. Naruto 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_**- Naruto's World -**_

Naruto sighed as he walked through Konoha. _Is there ever going to be time for ramen today? _he wondered. He had been so busy with Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan, and Sasuke he hadn't had time to even have a bite of ramen. And he was hungry! He stuck his hands in his pockets and put his head back. He looked at the star-filled sky and sighed again. He may have had a long day, but it was still fun. When he put his head back to his normal position, he didn't have time to say a word before he walked straight into Ino or, as Sakura-chan called her, Ino-pig.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" she yelled as they both rubbed their heads from hitting the hard, cobble-stoned street.

"Sorry, Ino. I wasn't watching where I was going. But, you need to watch where you're going, too! It's not entirely my fault!" he yelled back.

They yelled at each other for a little while. Then they got picked up into the air by their hair.

"Ow! What the hell?" they both yelled. They turned around to see Iruka-sensei holding them up off the ground.

"Now children. There's no need to fight." he said calmly.

Then, out of nowhere, he yelled at them. "What the hell is wrong with you two? Can you not yell at each other for 2 minutes?" he yelled. They both just stared at him in astonishment as he yelled. They had never seen Iruka-sensei yell. Ok, they had, but never like that.

"Ok, Iruka-sensei! We're sorry! Please let us go!" they pleaded. Finally, after getting tired of their constant whining, he let them go. Then, he disappeared. They both sighed and rubbed their heads . . . again.

"I'm leaving!" they both said at the same time. They glared at each other before stomping off in different directions.

"I live this way!" they both said, walking past each other and the way the other one had came from.

Naruto slammed his apartment door and slid down it. He sighed and stood up. He walked into his kitchen and grabbed a package of Instant Ramen. He stuck it in the microwave and it was done in a few minutes. He poured it into a bowl and sat down at his small table. He thought about his day as he ate. He had trained a little with Kakashi-sensei then he had done some taijutsu with Sasuke. Then he had gotten beat up by Sakura-chan. He never really knew why Sakura-chan beat him up. She just did. It really pissed him off somtimes. But, he never let himself get too angry. He didn't want to hurt her by going Nine-Tailed Fox on her. He was in love with her, after all. When he had finished his bowl of ramen, he went to his room to take a shower. He turned on the water and took off his orange jumpsuit. While he was in the shower he thought about what it might have been like, had his dad not put the Kyuubi inside of him. His parents might still be alive and he would have more friends than he did at the moment. Also, if they were alive, he wouln't have had to live in that orphanage and get scorned by everyone, but Hokage Saratobi.

After an hour, he turned off the water. It had turned cold anyway. He stepped out and let the water puddle at his feet. He grabbed a towel, dried himself off, and put more comfortable clothes on. He walked out with still damp hair. He sat down on the sill of his open window and looked up at the pitch black sky. He jumped at the sound of pounding on his apartment door. He stood up and walked over to it.

"Quit pounding on my door!" he yelled as he opened the door.

"AAHH!" he screamed as he got toppled by Sasuke.

"Sasuke! What are you doing? Get off me!" he yelled, pushing Sasuke off him. Sasuke rolled over and giggled like a mad man.

Naruto sat up and looked at Sasuke with one eyebrow raised. He poked Sasuke and he giggled more.

"Sasuke? Are you okay?" Naruto asked, still poking Sasuke. Sasuke sat up and leaned towards Naruto with a giddy look on his face. This surprised Naruto. Sasuke never looked happy. Naruto sighed.

"You're drunk, aren't you, Sasuke? Why'd you go and get drunk?" Naruto asked him. Then, Sasuke passed out. And started drooling on Naruto's floor.

"Sasuke!" he yelled, dragging Sasuke over to the couch and throwing him on it.

"Drool there. Not on my floor." Naruto said, exasperated. Naruto sat down next to him and moved Sasuke's hair out of his face. He sighed. _Why'd you go get yourself wasted like this, Sasuke? It's not like you. _he thought. He stood up and walked over to his bed. He got in and turned off the light. Before he drifted off to sleep, he thought about the first day he met Sasuke. It was the day of the entrance exam. He closed his eyes and fell into a dream of what life would have been like if his parents were still alive.


	2. Ciel 1

_**Chapter 2**_

_**- Ciel's World -**_

Ciel Phantomhive groaned as he rolled over and opened his eyes. _What am I doing up this early? _he asked himself. Sebastian usually woke him up at 8:00 AM every morning, making sure his room was approximatly 72.5 degrees Farenheight. Ciel sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked around his room and sighed.

"I doubt Sebastian is up yet. Oh, wait. He doesn't sleep. Duh . . ." he said quietly. He got out of bed and walked over to his mirror. He pushed his hair out of his right eye and watched as it started to glow.

"Sebastian, get in here. Now." he said, still watching his glowing purple eye. He turned around as he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in." he said. He watched as Sebastian came in and bowed.

"You called, Young Master?" he asked.

"Yeah. I did. Get me dressed." he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes, Young Master." Sebastian went over to Ciel's closet and took out some clothes. He unbottoned Ciel's night shirt and started putting on his clothes. After Ciel was dressed, they both went downstairs for breakfast.

"Are you alright, Young Master? You got up awfully early this morning." Sebastian asked when Ciel had started his breakfast.

"I'm fine. I don't know why I got up early. I just did." Ciel said, taking another bite of his blueberry pancakes. Sebastian nodded and waited until his Young Master had finished his pancakes.

"What do you want for morning desert, Young Master?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel shrugged and said, bored, "I don't care. Surprise me."

Sebastian smiled and walked into the kitchen to get a slice of pumpkin-cheese cake pie for Ciel.

"Pumpkin-cheese cake pie." Sebastian said as he put the plate down. Ciel looked at it with one eyebrow raised, then at Sebastian. He had a look that said, 'What in the world is pumpkin-cheese cake pie?' Ciel didn't say anything. After all, it was sweets. He took a bite and his eye opened really wide. It was better than he expected.

"Sebastian, where did you get this pie?" he asked, trying not to act surprised. Sebastian chuckled and started explaining.

"I bought a few of them from a man on the street in London, when you were in with Queen Victoria. He had a strange sounding accent. When I asked him about it, he said I was the one with an accent. What he was talking about, I haven't the foggiest. But, that's not the point. He said he from the United States of America." Sebastian said, going off subject and coming back again. He seemed to be doing that an awful lot lately. Ciel wondered if something was wrong with Sebastian.

"Sebastian, what's going on with you? Everytime I talk to you, you go off subject, then you come back to the original topic. What's up?" Ciel asked, cripticly.

Sebastian looked surprised. "What are you talking about, Young Master?" he asked.

Ciel looked up at his surprised demon butler. "Sebastian, you said you never lie. You just lied to me. I can tell." Ciel answered, sounding a little angry.

Sebastian sighed and hung his head. "I seem to be having this tense, nervous, and anticipating feeling everytime you talk to me. I do not know what is wrong." Sebastian said. Ciel looked at him.

"What do you mean 'anticipating' feeling?" he asked, putting emphasis on 'anticipating'.

The black clad, demon butler sighed before saying, "I think that it means it's almost time for our contract to be complete, Young Master. It means it is almost time for me to take your soul." Ciel gasped as he thought about the day he made the contract with the crow demon. _This can't be happening!_


	3. Sasuke 1

_**Chapter 3**_

_**- Sasuke's World -**_

Sasuke groaned as he rolled to the side. And he yelled out in surprise as he fell off whatever he had been on. He was on his stomache and was looking around, trying to figure out where he was. He sat up quickly when he heard snoring. Someone else was there with him! He stood up and grabbed a couple kunai from his weapons pouch. He turned around slowly. He relaxed and put the kunai back when he saw it was only Naruto. Wait . . . Naruto? Why was he in Naruto's house? He looked around, trying to find any clues on to why he was here. The last thing he remembered was sitting at the bar in the outskirts of Konoha, drinking some saki with Shikamaru. Wait . . . bar . . . saki . . . Shikamaru. He gasped. He had gotten drunk? He never got drunk! Why was he drinking with Shikamaru in the first place? He knew better. He never drank anyway. He sat down on Naruto's couch, but stood back up. He looked at it and groaned. He had slept on that? It was covered in clothes. Dirty clothes, at that. He walked over to Naruto and looked at him. _Wonder what this baka has to eat? _Sasuke thought. He walked over to the fridge and opened it. He groaned as he looked at what it was filled with. Instant ramen, leftover ramen from Jiriya-sensei's house, and more Instant ramen. _Is that all this kid eats? Is ramen?_ he thought, exasperated. He closed the fridge and decided to go take a shower. Might as well take advantage of Naruto while he's here, right? He turned on the water and took his clothes off. He got in and let the warm water run over his pale body. He thought about what memories he had of his parents before they died. Then the memories of that day crept their way into his thoughts. He looked down as he remembered that night. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth.

"I'll kill you, Itachi. I swear I will." he said, through clenched teeth. After awhile, the water started turning cold, so he turned it off. He stepped out and heard a gasp. He looked up to see Sakura standing there looking at him. Well, not at him. She was looking down. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. She was gaping at him. She looked back up at him and then she passed out. He sighed as he caught her. _I can't believe her! She walked into the bathroom and just stared at . . . yeah._ he though,t taking her out of the bathroom, holding her bridal style. He heard another gasp and looked at Naruto. Naruto was gaping at him, too. Sasuke put Sakura down on Naruto's bed and groaned.

"What happened in there, Sasuke?" Naruto asked. Sasuke felt a vein start popping in his forehead.

"Nothing happened, Naruto. I got out of the shower and she was standing there staring at . . ." Sasuke answered, pointing downwards to indicate where she had been staring.

Naruto gasped. "You mean, she . . .? She saw _it_?" Naruto asked, motioning downwards also. Sauke nodded and put a hand on his forehead.

"I don't think she got a very good look, but she still saw." Sasuke said. "I'm going to get dressed." he said, stomping off and back into the bathroom. Once inside, he sighed and took the towel off and dried himself off with it. He put his clothes on and groaned. His clothes smelled like saki. Yup! He had definetley gotten drunk last night. He just wished he could remember why he was in Naruto's house. He came out with still damp hair. He sat down at Naruto's small table with Naruto and put his chin in his hand.

"Something wrong, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, eating a bowl of ramen. Ramen . . . what a surprise! Not.

"What happened last night?" he asked Naruto. Naruto shrugged.

"You tell me. You fell over on top of me when I opened my door." Naruto said.

Sasuke looked at Naruto. "I did? I don't remember much of anything. I remember sitting talking with Shikamaru, why I was doing that, I don't know, drinking saki at that old bar outside town. And that's where it stops." Sasuke explained.

Naruto nodded slowly and took another bite of ramen. "I see. Well, you came to my house, pounded on my door, then fell over on me. Then, you started giggling like a mad man. Then, you passed out." Naruto, said, bringing Sasuke up to date.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, wide-eyed. "I giggled?" he asked.

" I know, right? You never giggle. That got me, too." Naruto said, finishing his bowl of ramen. Sasuke sighed and looked out the open window. He stood up and walked towards the door.

"Sasuke! Where are you going?" Naruto asked. Sasuke turned around and smiled a little.

"I gotta go get changed. I smell like saki. I don't want Kakashi-sensei to know I got drunk last night. And don't tell him that Sakura saw _it_." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded and Sasuke let himself out. When he got home, he went straight to him room and got out a new outfit. He took his saki-smelling one off and put the new, clean, and not smelling like saki outfit on. He remembered Kakashi-sensei had told them to be at Training Grounds 7 at 7:00 that morning and it was already 8:00. He gasped, grabbed his weapons pouch and ran out the he got to the traning grounds, he groaned. He should have known. Kakashi-sensei is never on time. Sensei was always, at least, 2 to 3 hours late. At least Naruto and Sakura were there. He walked over to where they were and sat as far away as he could from Sakura. He glanced over at her and she was blushing majorly. Then Kakashi-sensei came up, reading, as always, his perverted book that Jiriya-sensei wrote.

"Welcome Team 7. Today we're going on a mission." he said.

Thay all stared at him in astonishment. _Our first mission . . . _they thought.


	4. Sebastian 1

_**Chapter 4**_

_**- Sebastian's World -**_

Sebastian Michaelis, Ciel Phantomhive's demon butler, sighed as he sat down on the edge of his bed. He couldn't believe that it was almost time for his and Ciel's contract to be over. He didn't want to take his soul. He had grown quite fond of Ciel. Sebastian almost felt like Ciel was his own son. But, he knew Ciel didn't feel that way for Sebastian. To Ciel, Sebastian was just a butler that seemed to annoy him . . . a lot. Sebastian didn't really mean to annoy his Young Master. But, apparently, he did. Sebastian fell over and lay on his back, staring at his bed canopy. He had spent all night trying to figure out what the feeling was he always got when he spoke with Young Master. He had finally figured it out, but he didn't like it. Why did he always seem to get attached then have to take their soul and kill them? It really pissed him off sometimes. He sighed and put his white gloved hand over his eyes. He sat up and looked around his room. He gasped when he heard a meow. He forgot to feed his cats! He quickly stood up and opened his wardrobe doors. Inside he saw about 35 angry cats staring at him.

"I'm so sorry. I completely forgot. I'll feed you now." Sebastian whispered, petting a few of the cats heads. He closed the doors again and went into his bathroom and took out the cat food that was under his sink. He brought it out and opened the doors again. He hand fed most of them, but the rest would just have to eat from one of the bowls.

"It's too bad Young Master is allergic to you guys. If he wasn't, you could roam around the mansion all you wanted." Sebastian said quietly, petting one of the cats as he fed it. He looked up when he heard footsteps coming down the hall. He quickly closed the wardrobe doors, put the cat food back underneath his sink, and sat back down on his bed. Just in time, too. Because Maylen knocked on the door and asked quietly if she could come in.

"Yes Maylen. You can." Sebastian answered, standing and straightening his coat and vest. She walked in and closed the door behind her. She looked up at Sebastian and she blushed a little, like she always did around him.

"S-Sebastian? I . . . us . . . um . . . well, the servants, were wondering if you were planning on doing anything for Young Masters 13th birthday?" she said, struggling to find the right words.

Sebastian looked at her with one eybrow raised before saying, "I am still planning, but yes. I do have something planned. And, I would prefer it if you, Bardroy, and Finnian stayed out of it." Maylen looked at Sebastian before hanging her head and saying okay. Sebastian decided he was finished with Maylen, and walked past her and out the door, slamming it behind him. He sighed as he looked at his pocket watch. He put it back into his vest pocket and walked down the stairs. He was walking towards the kitchen when an explsion happened and a cloud of black smoke came under the kitchen door. Sebastian groaned and walked(actually, more like stomped) into the black clouded kitchen.

"Bardroy!" Sebastian yelled, trying to see through the thick blackness. Trying to find Bard.

"I'm over here Sebastian! *cough* Please! Get me out of here!" he heard Bard yell. Sebastian covered his mouth, trying to act like a normal human, and started walking quickly toward Bard's voice. Sebastian heard Bard cough again, then he heard the thump of a body. Bard had passed out from the cloud of smoke that was getting thicker and thicker. Sebastian decided that now was the time to use his demon powers to find him. His eyes started glowing and he quickly found Bard. He ran over to Bard's motionless body and picked it up. Bard's hair wasn't sticking straight up like it usually was when he blew up the kitchen.

"This wasn't your fault, was it? It was someone else's." Sebastian said quietly. Sebastian spread his black, raven wings and flew out the window, breaking it, but it fixed itself. Due to Sebastian's powers. He landed in front of the mansion and put Bard down on the grass outside the door. Then he heard Ciel's voice.

"Sebastian! *cough* What's going on? Get us out of here! Now! That's an order!" Ciel yelled, through the contract. Sebastian's wings went back into his back and he ran into the mansion. He saw Maylen passed out on the floor and Finnian about to pass out, but keeping himself up for Young Master. Ciel was almost to the point of passing out and Finny was holding Ciel and himself up against the railing of the stairs. Finny had tied a string of some sort over Ciel's mouth and nose. He was hoping it would keep Ciel from passing out.

"Finnian! Young Master!" Sebastian yelled. He ran towards them and caught Ciel just as he passed out. Finny had decided that since Young Master was passed out, he didn't have the need to stay up any longer. He passed out, too. Sebastian caught him too and carried them out and set them down next to Bard's motionless body. Sebastian ran back into the mansion to stop the fire before it spread any farther than it already had.


	5. Naruto 2

_**Chapter 5**_

_**- Naruto's World -**_

Naruto gaped at his sensei like the rest of his team. He couldn't believe it! Their first mission! Kakashi-sensei looked up from his book and looked skepticly at his students.

"Well? Say _something_." he said, putting his book away. The first one to do something, was Sakura. She jumped up and screamed out cheerfully. After that, Sasuke joined , last but not least, Naruto. After awhile all three of them were cheering and jumping up and down. They couldn't believe it! Naruto and Sakura would hug and jump up and down, cheering and laughing. Then, Sakura and Sasuke would hug, jump up and down, and laugh. Kakashi just watched as his happy team finished their cheering.

"Alright. You guys done?" he asked when they had finished cheering. They nodded and gave him a "So, what's our mission?" look.

"Our mission is to go rescue a ninja that went on a mission a few months ago and never came back. He just sent a letter that said that he was alive and that he had been captured. He wrote down his location, which is a cave. He also said exactly where he was in the cave. There is another ninja there that doesn't want to be a bad ninja. While we're there, we're supposed to take the ninja and bring him back with us. Once back, we're gonna take him to Lady Tsunade and see what she wants to do with him. Now, let's head out. He could have been moved. Let's go!" Kakashi said, turning to run off. The team followed eagerly.

After a lot of walking, running, and jumping through trees, they reached the cave that the missing ninja was in. Kakashi took his team into the woods.

"Now, what's going to happen is, I'm going to just walk in. You three are going to be on the outside of the cave. Well, not really. Naruto and Sasuke are going to come in behind me. Sakura." Kakashi started, turning his attention to Sakura.

"Since you're a medical ninja, you will be coming in after Sasuke and Naruto. But, you need to be pretty far behind them. Same with you two. You need to be far behind me. If something happens, and I get attacked, you two will get around me and the people that are attacking me and find the two ninjas. The one that we need to take to Tsunade will probably help you. Sakura, if need be, you will help me fight off who's attacking me. Then, heal whatever wounds I have. Got it all of you?" Kakashi finished. They all nodded and looked back and forth between each other. They would have to rely on each other. And they were determined to do it right.

"Got it." they said. Kakashi eye-smiled and they all got into position. Kakashi started walking into the cave with Sasuke and Naruto behind him. Then, Sakura behind them. Kakashi was looking around when he got jumped. Just like he thought he would. By about 15 ninjas! He got into a fighting stance and started fighting the ninjas. Sasuke and Naruto ran past a fighting Kakashi and farther into the cave. Saskura stayed behind and watched Kakashi fight, ready to help, if need be. Sasuke and Naruto were walking around the cave with kunai's in their hands and their senses perked. They found the missing ninja and they were untying him when a ninja came out of the shadows. They got into a protective stance in front of the ninja and pointed their kunai's at the ninja in front of them. The ninja raised his hands in surrender.

"Don't throw those at me. I'm the ninja that wrote that letter. I recognize the symbol on your headbands. You're from the Leaf, Konoha." the ninja said. The two younger ninjas lowered their kunai and finished untying the ninja. Once he was untied, all four of them started back towards the entrance. But, they didn't get very far. They were just past the chair that the ninja had been kept in when they got attacked. Naruto and Sasuke dropped the ninja and got into a protective stance in front of him, their kunai's poised to get thrown at the ninja in front of them.

"Get him out of here! We'll deal with him." Sasuke and Naruto yelled at the ninja that was helping them. They hadn't gotten the guys name, but right now, they had bigger problems. The good ninja picked up the missing ninja and started walking towards the entrance. The attacking ninja lunged at both of them and started fighting them.

Sasuke and Naruto were doing pretty well, until more ninjas started coming. They looked to where Kakashi had been and saw that he was on the ground holding his side. He had gotten beat pretty bad. Sakura was healing him as fast as she could. But, Sasuke and Naruto needed them. Both of them. They were dodging kunai's, throwing their own, parring off kunai's, and attacking people with their own. But, they were running out of kunai's. Then, all of a sudden, all the ninjas that Naruto and Sasuke were fighting were thrown away from them. They looked over and saw Kakashi standing there with lightning all over his hand. The Chidori! They didn't Kakashi-sensei could do that! The lightning disappeared and all four of them ran out of the cave. They stopped just outside the cave entrance and decicded to use some ninjutsus to collapse the entrance so the ninjas inside couldn't get out. They did so and they found the missing ninja and the good ninja and they all started off towards home. Konoha.


	6. Ciel 2

**Hello! Sorry I haven't putting the disclaimers on my last chapters. I have never known how. ^_^ Anywho, I do not own Naruto or Kuroshitsuji(although, I wish I did :P) Please enjoy and comment! Thnx!**

_**Chapter 6**_

_**- Ciel's World -**_

Ciel groaned as he slowly woke up. I raised his hand and looked at it. It was covered in soot. Wait . . . soot? Why was his hand covered in soot? He sat up and looked around. He was lying on the grass in front of the mansion. And black smoke was coming out of the kitchen window. Smoke? Oh . . . that's right. Someone, most likely Bard, had blown up the kitchen. He looked over and saw a passed out Bard laying next ot him. His hair wasn't sticking up like it usually was when he blew up the kitchen. So . . . apparently Bard hadn't blown up the kitchen. So, who was it then? And where was Sebastian? He stood up and walked over to the mansion doors. He opened them and got blown backwards by a cloud of smoke. _Whoa . . ._ he thought.

"Sebastian! Where the hell are you?" he yelled into the black clouded mansion. He was looking around. Not like he could see anything in the first place. He raised an eyebrow when he saw glowing pink eyes amidst the smoke.

"Young Master . . . do not come in here. The smoke is too thick." Sebastian advised his Young Master.

"I can deal with it. Let me in there!" Ciel demanded.

"I cannot. I am in my true form and I do not want you to see it. And, I believe you cannot deal with it. The fire is getting bigger. It might hurt you." Sebastian explained. Ciel was taken aback and nodded.

"Fine. Stop it before it burns down my mansion!" Ciel ordered.

Ciel could see one glowing eye disappear and the other eye lowered to the ground. "Yes My Lord." is what Sebastian said.

Ciel walked back over to a passed out Maylen, Finny, and Bard. The last thing he remembered was leaning up against Finny as they both were about ready to pass out. Finny had tied a cloth, or something, over his mouth and nose to Ciel form breathing in the smoke. Maybe the idiotic servants weren't all the useless in the first place. Maylen had tried to stop the fire. And Finny had kept himself up for Ciel. Bard was usually the one to blow up the kitchen, but this time he didn't. _I wonder who did it . . . _Ciel thought. He looked up at the kitchen window above him and watched as the smoke that came out slowly dwindled. He stood up and walked back over to the doors. He looked in and he saw black raven wings. That's all he could see. Then he saw glowing pink eyes look at him. He gasped. Sebastian had saw him looking in.

"Young Master! Please! Do not look!" Sebastian yelled, flapping his wings and flying into the rafters so Ciel could not see him.

Ciel huffed and crosses his arms across his chest. "Fine. Hurry it up!" Ciel barked at Sebastian. Sebastian nodded even though Ciel could not see him. Ciel stomped back to the servants and watched as Finny slowly woke up. He sat down next to him and looked at him.

"Ow . . . My head." Finny mumbled as he sat up. He looked over and gasped. He didn't expect to see Ciel sitting there. He fell back over onto his back in shock.

"Young Master! You scared me! Where's Sebastian?" Finny said, looking around.

"Sebastian is trying to stop the fire. He's doing pretty well. But, he told me not to go in the mansion. So, I suggest you don't either." Ciel told Finny in his normal emotionless voice. He, unconsciously, rubbed the blue ring that was on his thumb. Finny saw it and decided he would finally ask why Ciel would do that.

"Young Master?" Finny asked quietly.

Ciel looked at him and said, "Yes, Finnian?"

"Why do you do that? With your ring?"

Ciel's eye widened as he looked down and saw his fingers brushing over the blue stone. He had never even known that he was doing it.

"Honestly Finnian, I don't know. I just . . . do." he answered, looking back up at Finny's interested face. Finny saw his Young Master looking at him and he smiled at him.

"I was just wondering. I've always wanted to know, but . . . I was always afraid to ask." Finny told Ciel with a small chuckle.

Ciel was taken aback by that. "Why were you afraid to ask?" Ciel asked, now the one who was interested.

Finny shrugged and looked up at the cloudless sky. "I don't really know. I guess it was because I was afraid you would scold me for asking, or something. I guess I'm a coward." he said, looking back down at his legs. He sighed and brought his knees up to his chest and held them there.

Ciel looked down at his hand again then back up at Finny. Ciel chuckled softly. Finny raised his head and looked as Ciel.

"Why are you laughing, Young Master?" he asked shyly. Ciel looked down at his lap and sighed.

"I don't know. I guess I was expecting a different answer than . . . **that**." Ciel answered.

"Really? You did? What did you expect?" Finny asked, putting his knees down and looking intently at Ciel.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sebastian had finished putting fire out and was about to walk out of the mansion, when he heard Finny and Young Master talking outside.

"I expected you to say something like, 'It's annoying. I don't like it.' I don't know." he heard Ciel say. Then he heard Finny laugh.

"Really? That's . . . um . . . I don't know! I would never say that! What makes you think that, Young Master?" Finny asked, laughing. Sebastian smiled as he listened to their conversation.

"I really don't know what made me think that. I guess that's just what eveyone says, I get used to it. It's, like, a normal thing for me." his Young Master answered.

Sebastian decided it was time for him to just nonchalantly walk out covered in soot and black stuff and act like he hadn't heard that. He walked out and bowed.

"Young Master." he said.

Ciel and Finny both jumped and Finny fell over onto Ciel and Ciel fell over onto Finny. Sebastian opened his eyes wide and watched as Finny and Ciel untangled themselves and Finny started laughing. He watched his Young Master carefully, then took a step back when Ciel smiled genuinly. Not his devilish smirk.

"Sorry, Young Master." Finny apologized, trying to breathe.

"It's fine. Sebastian! Don't ever do that again! Got it?" Ciel barked at Sebastian.

Sebastian smiled and bowed again. "Yes, Young Master. I am sorry. I did not mean to scare you and Finnian. Has anyone else woken up?" Sebastian said.

Ciel looked at Maylen and Finny looked at Bard. Then they looked at Sebastian and said together, "Nope." Then they looked at each other.

"Whoa . . ." Ciel breathed.

"Yeah . . ." Finny agreed.

"Well, the fire is out, but the entire mansion is covered in soot. We will need to clean for about three to four days. I am trusting you, Finnian, and Bardroy and Maylen to help me." Sebastian said.

Ciel stood up and Finny followed his Young Masters movement and stood up also.

"I will help." Ciel said, his voice seasoned with pride.

Sebastian and Finny looked at Ciel and gasped.

**OMG! Ciel's going to help clean? What? :O**

**The new chapter might not be out very soon cus I'm hitting writers block! Blech! XP**


	7. Sasuke 2

**Hello again! My next chappy! Yay! I'm excited! I finally got past my writers block!**

**Me: Kakashi! Where did you go?**

**Kakashi: *walks in* I'm right here! Shut up! What do you want?**

**Me: Will you do the disclaimers?**

**Kakashi: *sighs* Fine. She doesn't own me, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, or any of the characters.**

**Hiroshi: Except me and Manabu!**

**Me: Yup! Anyway, on with the story! ^_^**

_**Chapter 7**_

_**- Sasuke's World -**_

"Why do I have to carry him?" Sasuke Uchiha yelled at his blonde teammate.

"Because it's your turn, that's why! So do it!" the blonde yelled back.

"Stop it, both of you!" their sensei yelled, punching them. They rubbed their heads and groaned.

"Naruto is right, Sasuke. It is your turn to carry Hiroshi. Naruto has been carrying him for the past 8 miles. That's hard on him. And we decided that every few miles you two would trade off. Now, don't break that promise." Kakashi told Sasuke.

"I didn't make a promise! All I did was agree!" Sasuke yelled. Then Sasuke got tackled by a yellow, black, and orange blur.

"AH! What the hell Naruto?" Sasuke yelled at Naruto as Naruto grabbed the back of Sasuke's hair and pulled him down to the ground. Sasuke's foot connected with Naruto's face and pushed Naruto away from Sasuke. Sasuke slid backwards on his butt, then flipped himself over onto his feet. He looked at a discombobulated Naruto.

"Heh . . ." sounded Sasuke. Then, Naruto shook his head and got onto his feet. He charged at Sasuke and Sasuke easily dodged. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arms in one hand and Naruto's hair in the other. He pulled Naruto so he was bended backwards and Naruto could look into Sasuke's eyes.

"I'm a lot stronger than you. Respect that. I'll carry Hiroshi." Sasuke told Naruto, finally letting go and walking back over to the limp ninja that they had just rescued. Naruto rubbed his head for a few minutes, then jogged to catch up to Sasuke.

"You get to entertain Manabu" Sasuke whispered to Naruto. Sasuke had had to listen to a blabbering Manabu Hakaku for the past, he didn't even know how many miles. Sasuke knew that Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi-sensei were really getting annoyed by it. _I'll bet, they're all getting ready to knock the stupid guy out and carry him the rest of the way home. I know I would've done that __**a long **__time ago. _Sasuke thought as he adjusted Hiroshi Manuki on his back. _Man! This guy is heavy! _Sasuke thought.

"Oh! All that fighting just reminded me of a story!" Manabu said out of the blue. Sakura, Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke all groaned.

"Oh come on! You know you want to hear it!" Manabu said, happily.

"You know, to be honest . . . I don't! None of us do!"

Kakashi just snapped. He was going to knock Manabu out and probably think about leaving him along side the road and letting an enemy ninja take him in and get annoyed by him. But, Sasuke knew that Kakashi's better self would get the better of him and they'd have two people that they would have to carry. Great! Not . . .

"You are really getting on my nerves. One more word out of you, and I will not hesitate to knock you out an leave you on the side of the road and not give a damn shit who picks you up!" Kakashi yelled.

"Yes sir!" Manabu said loudly, saluting Kakashi.

"Good. Now, lets get moving. It's almost dark." Kakashi said, turning away from Manabu and walking back to the front of the group with Sakura. Sasuke had never seen Kakshi-sensei that angry. It kinda surprised him.

"Yes, Sensei." Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto said at the same time as they started walking.

After about 2 hours, the sun was going behind the mountains on the horizon.

"Looks like we're going to be making camp here. Sakura! Go get firewood!" Kakashi ordered the pink-haired team member.

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura said as she dropped her bag and ran off into the woods.

"Sasuke! Put Hiroshi down and get out the ingredients for dinner!" Kakshi ordered.

"Yes!" Sasuke said, dropping the ninja, making sure not to hurt the guy too much, and he started looking through all the bags and taking out the ingredients for their dinner.

"Naruto! Start building the fire-pit!" Kakshi ordered Naruto. Naruto nodded. He walked over to some rocks and picked them up. He started putting them into the formation that he had memorized when he was little. Sasuke and Iruka-sensei had taught him and he had done it over and over until he had it down pat! Kakashi started putting up the tents as Sasuke started mixing together the ingredients for dinner. Sakura came running with an entire armful of firewood.

"I got the firewood!" she called when she was in sight.

"The fire-pits ready!" Naruto called.

"Ingredients for dinner are mixed and ready to be cooked!" Sasuke called.

"And the tents are up! Good job everyone! As always!" Kakashi called. They all gathered into a little group and they started the fire and they started cooking dinner. Manabu was amazed by the intense teamwork that they all had. He had never seen any ninja, that he had been working for, anyway, have that type of teamwork before. It was incredible!

"Hey! Manabu! Get over here if you want to eat! If you don't get over here quickly, Sasuke and Naruto will eat it all!" Kakashi called to Manabu. Manabu smiled and walked over to the small group of ninjas.

"Hey. I got a question for you all." Manabu said, after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"Ok. What is it?" they all said.

"What exactly are your names? I never got them."

They all looked at him like he was crazy. Did he really just ask that? Apparently, he had.

"I am Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke introduced.

"I'm Uzamaki Naruto! Believe it!" Naruto said happily, smiling his hundred watt smile.

"Haruno Sakura is my name." Sakura told him, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"And I'm their sensei, Hatake Kakashi." Kakashi said.

"Ok. Question for Kakashi. Why do you always wear a mask? And why is your headband over your left eye?" Manabu asked. Kakashi looked at him and raised the visible eyebrow.

"I wear the mask because I want to and I have my headband over my eye because I don't want anyone to see what's underneath. That answer your questions?" Kakashi explained.

"Yeah. What's underneath the headband?" Manabu asked. Kakashi sighed and put his bowl of meso soup down. He raised his hand to the bottom of his headband and he lifted it up. He kept his eye closed as he looked at Manabu.

"Open it." Manabu ordered. Kakshi sighed again and slowly opened his eye. Manabu gasped when he saw what was revealed.

"A Sharingan? Where did you get that? Only Uchiha's have Sharingans." Manabu breathed.

"I know. My friend gave it to me. When he died." Kakashi told Manabu, hanging his head.

"Oh. What do mean he died?" Manabu asked, probably pushing a little too far.

"He died! What else do you think I mean?" Kakshi yelled, snapping his head up and staring straight at Manabu.

"Sorry. How did he die?" Manabu asked.

"No comment."

Kakashi stood up and walked away and over to a passed out Hiroshi. Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura stared after their sensei. They had never heard the story of how he got his Sharingan. He always got defensive, or something like that. He would walk away and not talk to them for about 3 hours.

"Did I do something wrong?" Manabu asked. They all nodded.

"What did I do wrong?"

"You brought up Obito. Never do that again." they all heard someone say. They looked up to see Kakashi standing above Manabu with clenched hands. When Sasuke looked closer, he could've sworn he saw tears welling up in Kakashi's eyes.

"Who?" Manabu asked Kakashi.

"Obito. He was my best friend. My only friend! Never bring him up again! Bring him up again and I will not hesitate to kill you." Kakshi said, his voice breaking a little when he said that Obito was his friend.

"Sorry Kakashi . . ." Mananbu whispered. Then, all of a sudden, Kakashi dropped to his knees and put his face in his hands. His teammates and Manabu watched him with confused expressions. Then Sasuke gasped.

"What Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Look . . . he's . . . crying . . ." Sasuke breathed, pointing to Kakshi. Sakura, Naruto and Manbu looked closer at Kakashi and noticed that he was shaking. Then, they noticed tears falling around his hands.

"Kakashi-sensei . . .?" Sakura asked quietly. Kakashi snapped his head up and they all saw tears streaming down his face. Kakashi gasped and ran off into the woods, his hand over his face, trying to cover his tear stained face.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura called after him.

"Leave him, Sakura." Sasuke said, walking up to Sakura and putting his hand on her shoulder. Sakura looked up at him, then back at the fading form of Kakashi.

**Me: Aww! Kakashi! You cried!**

**Kakashi: Stop it! You're the one who made it like that!**

**Me: I know, but still. It's so cute! :)**

**Sakura: Yeah! It was!**

**Kakshi: Shut up you uselesse pinkie!**

**Sasuke: Hey! Be nice! She was just joking around.**

**Me: Yeah really! Anyway, hope you all liked it and I hope you review! ^_^**

**Kakashi: Never make me cry again...**

**Me: Shut up, Kakashi.**

***we all walk away***


	8. Sebastian 2

**Me: Hey! I'm back! Finally, the new chapter! Yay! ^_^ Anywho, Ciel!**

**Ciel: What?**

**Me: Do the disclaimers, please? *flutters eyelashes***

**Ciel: *sighs and gives in* Fine. She doesn't own any of us. Sebastian, me, Finnian, Bardroy, or Maylen.**

**Sebastian: Young Master! **

**Ciel: What Sebastian?**

**Sebastian: Hurry and get back over here! We need you! Ah! *falls off of stairs* Ow...**

**Ciel: *sighs and facepalms* Oi... Well, I did the disclaimers. Bye! *walks off***

**Me: Welp, I hope you like it and please comment! Hey! Ciel wait! I wanna help too! *runs after Ciel***

_**Chapter 8**_

_**- Sebastian's World -**_

Sebastian looked up from his scrubbing and looked over at his Young Master, covered in soot and dirt. He had never seen Ciel be that proud to be helping clean. It surprised him.

"Oi... I can't believe you people actually do this everyday . . ." Ciel said, plopping down on the stairs and taking a breather.

"It's quite easy once you get used to it. But, it does get tiring after awhile." Finny said, sitting down next to his Young Master. Ciel sighed and wiped the sweat off of his forehead that was threatening to sting his eye. Sebastian walked over to his Young Master and the gardener that were taking a break on the stairs.

"It's looking pretty good. A few more stairs and a few more feet of the railing and we can be done for the day." Sebastian said, leaning up against the clean part of the railing.

"I never thought that you all had to go through stuff like this every single day. It's amazing!" Ciel exclaimed. Finny, Bard, and Maylen laughed.

"Well, it does get quite tiring after awhile, but we do it for you, Young Master." the maid said proudly. Finny smiled and Bard took another drag out of his cigarette.

"So . . . we're almost done, huh, Sebastian?" Bard asked, putting his scrubber down.

"Yes. Almost." Sebastian answered, smiling.

"Thank God! I think my arms are about to come off!" Ciel said, leaning up against the stairs railing. He lifted his arms and swung them, making them look like limp noodles. Finny laughed.

"That looked funny, Young Master!" Finny managed to choke out, in between fits of laughter. Ciel smiled a bit. Then the doors burst open and in the doorway was a blonde girl that looked like she had just figured out she was pregnant, or something. Of course, she wasn't.

"Ciely!" the girl screamed, running forward and tackling Ciel like she a line-backer.

"Elizabeth!" Ciel yelled, catching the girl before she fell over onto Finny.

"Get off! I'm going to get you dirty!" Ciel told her. The girl pulled back and looked at Ciel's dirt and grime covered face.

She gasped, then said, "Ciel . . . what happened? You're all dirty." Ciel nodded.

"Yes. I'm dirty. Get off before it rubs off on you." Ciel said. The girl got off of Ciel and he stood up, brushing off some of the dirt on his hands.

"Lady Elizabeth . . ." Sebastian said politly, bowing. She turned to Sebastian and smiled.

"Ciel. How many times have I told you to call me Lizzy?" the girl said sternly, putting her hands on her pink hips.

"A lot. I am sorry. You surprised me."

"What happened to the mansion? Did you blow up the kitchen again, Bardroy?" Lizzy said, pointing at a smoking Bard.

"No. That was someone else. Wudn't me." Bard said, slanging his words at the end.

Ciel looked at Lizzy and asked, politly, yet, annoyingly, "What are you doing here Lizzy?"

Lizzy smiled and said, embarrassed, "Well, I wanted to see you. I know I wasn't supossed to come until . . . um . . . two weeks from now. But, I wanted to see you." Ciel sighed and rubbed his eye.

"Why do you always insist on coming over before the actual date that you're supossed to come over?" Ciel asked, annoyance clearly evident in his voice. Lizzy winced at the anger and annoyance that she could hear in her fiance's voice.

"I'm sorry, Ciel. But, I wanted to see you." Lizzy said, sadness framing the words. Ciel sighed again and leaned up against the railing. Then, all of a sudden, Ciel got pushed forward and he fell over the railing and was flying towards the ground1.

"AH!" Ciel screamed. He covered his face and prepared his body for the hard ground. When it didn't come, he looked up and expected to see Sebastian holding him. Instead, it was Finny. Finny put Ciel down and caught Ciel when he looked like he was going to fall over.

"Are you okay, Young Master?" Finny asked, worry eminent on his face and in his voice. Ciel nodded and looked up to where he had been standing a few seconds ago. He saw a black clad person standing there.

"Sebastian! Get him! THAT'S AN ORDER!" Ciel roared, ripping his eyepatch off, not even worrying about his fiance or the servants, who knew nothing about Sebastian.

Sebastian dropped his rag, bowed to the ground with his left hand covering his glowing right eye. He said, "Yes My Lord."

Ciel looked to the person and he immediatly saw Sebastian behind him. Sebastian looked evil and so did Ciel.

"Sebastian."

Sebastian looked down at his Young Master. Ciel heard Finny, Bard, Maylen, and Lizzy gasp at the sight of Sebastian's sharp teeth, glowing eyes, and evil smirk.

Ciel pushed himself off of Finny and walked to where Lizzy could see him.

"Kill . . . him." Ciel ordered, smiling an evil smirk and he could feel Lizzy's stare on him.

Sebastian smiled and showed his sharp teeth.

"Yes My Lord."

It was over in a second. Blood was splattered over the walls, the railing, the stairs, and Sebastian. Sebastian licked the blood off of his fingers as he walked out of the shadows. His eyes were glowing, they were slitted, his nails were long and he couldn't help but smile evily. Lizzy, Finny, Bard, and Maylen gasped at the sight. Ciel just smiled as he walked up the stairs towards his demon butler, his contract seal glowing. When he got to Sebastian, he stopped and looked down at everyone.

"It's time you all knew what kind of relationship Sebastian and I have." Ciel said.

Sebastian nodded, still licking his fingers. He said creepily, "Yes. It is time."

"Sebastian is a demon. A crow demon. After my parents were killed, I made a contract with him. And he became my butler. He protects me, obeys my every order, and when our contracts end has come, he will take my soul as payment for his services. What he just did to that man, *points to the black clad man* was he took his soul. A fast and easy way to kill." Ciel explained. They all stared wide-eyed and gaping mouthed at the two at the top of the stairs.

"Why haven't you told us before?" Finny asked, shaking a little.

"We did not think you could handle it. But, after seeing that, I think you are ready." Sebastian said, finishing licking off the blood on his fingers.

Ciel nodded and added, "Our contract is almost over. I will not be in this world much longer."

**Me: OMG! I can't believe you, Ciel! :O**

**Ciel: What? Not my fault Sebastian's messy at eatting people.**

**Sebastian: Sorry.**

**Me: Anyway, please comment and I hope you liked it! ^_^**

**Ciel: Don't blame me again...**

**Sebastian: Yeah...**

**Me: Shut up. You're just a boy! A short boy! And you're just a demon butler!**

**Ciel: *gasp* You're lucky I like you...**

**Me: Hehehe :D**

**Sebastian: Just stop children...**


	9. Naruto 3

**Me: Hey! It's me again! Here's the new chappy! Hope you like it! NARUTO!**

**Naruto: Yeah?**

**Me: Will do the disclaimers?**

**Naruto: Sure! She doesn't own me, Sasuke, Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei, or anyone else! Believe it! *hundred watt smile***

**Me: Yeah...uh...please comment! ^_^**

**Naruto: Is Kakashi-sensei gonna be alright, Sasuke?**

**Me: Yeah! Is he?**

**Sasuke: I don't know!**

***Naruto and I walk off***

_**Chapter 9**_

_**- Naruto's World -**_

Naruto Uzamaki stared into the woods, meso soup noodles dangling in his mouth.

"That was . . . uh . . . interesting . . ." he said, finishing the noodles. Manabu nodded.

"I can't believe Kakshi-sensei was crying. It was sad." Sakura said sadly. Sasuke nodded to show his agreement.

"I've never seen Kakashi-sensei cry. It was interesting." Sasuke added to his nod.

"Should one of us go check on him?" Sakura asked. Sasuke and Naruto shrugged.

"Probably not." they said.

"I can't believe he feels that strongly about that Obito kid . . ." Manabu murmured.

"I'm going to go check on him." Naruto said confidently. He stood up and walked into the woods.

"Kakashi-sensei? Where are you?" he called into the woods. Then he heard a noise. Like someone crying. Kakashi! He ran towards the sound and saw Kakashi sitting under a tree. He was in a ball and he was crying.

"Kakashi-sensei? Are you okay?" Naruto asked quietly, walking up to him. Kakashi looked up a little, then back down at his legs.

"Leave me alone." Kakashi said somberly.

"Listen . . . all of us are worried about you. We've never seen you cry and we've never seen you angry like that before. Please. Tell me what happened with that Obito kid." Naruto said softly, kneeling next to his sensei.

Kakashi sighed and wiped his eyes, before saying, "It was before the Fourth died. He was my sensei. My team was an Uchiha, myself, and a girl named Rin. The Uchiha and I, we never got along very well with each other. We would constantly fight and argue. And our sensei and Rin would try to get us apart. I'd call him cry-baby because he would always cry. That would get to him and he'd say he got dust in his eyes, but he always had goggles on. We were on a mission during the Great Ninja War. It was after I had became a Jonin. We were suppossed to take down a bridge while our sensei helped on the battle-front. We were on our way to the bridge when Rin got captured. Obito said that we had to go save her. I said, 'No. The mission comes first.' He disagreed. He was walking away when he said to me, 'You know, I know that ninjas that abandon the rules are scum. But, I think . . . that ninjas who abandon their teammates are worse than scum.' That got to me. I was going to finish the mission on my own, but I decided against it. I went back to help Obito save Rin. When we found where she was being held, we got attacked. And that's how I got the scar. The ninja that attacked us took a sword and cut my eye. It was useless. At that moment, Obito saved us. He had finally gotten his Sharingon. He saw the ninja and he killed him. We found Rin tied to a pole in the cave. We defeated the ninja that was interagating her. The ninja had enough energy left to start collapsing the cave. We were almost out, when I tripped and fell. A huge boulder was falling towards me and I was going to be crushed if I didn't move. Obito grabbed me and threw me out of the way. He had enough room to move, but . . . he just stood there . . . and let the boulder land on him. When the dust cleared, his entire right side was underneath the boulder. I tried to push the rock off of him, but I couldn't. I dropped to my hands and knees, and I cried. Then, Obito started speaking. He said, 'I never got to give you anything for becoming a Jonin. It's not going to be anything useless and heavy.' He looked to Rin, the medical ninja, and asked her to take out his left Sharingon. She did, and replaced my bad eye with his Sharingon. Then, the cave started collapsing again. And he told us to leave him and save ourselves. We did. We couldn't do anything to save him. A few years later, Rin died. I'm the only one left alive of my team. I never wanted people to bring Obito up again. And Manabu goes and does it. I'm sorry Naruto. I'm okay. Let's go back."

Naruto couldn't believe his ears! He had just heard the story of how he got the Sharingon and all he could do was gape.

He finally managed to say, "Wow . . . I had no idea. I feel bad for you . . . Uh . . . achem . . . yeah. Let's go back." Naruto stood up and watched as his sensei did the same. Kakashi put his headband back over his Sharingon and they started walking back.

When they got into sight Sakura came running. She asked, concerned, "Are you okay, Kakashi-sensei?" Kakashi nodded. Naruto and Kakashi sat down and Naruto finished his dinner in silence, which was unusual for him.

"Time for bed. We gotta get up early." Kakashi spoke up suddenly. Sakura, Sasuke, and Manabu looked at him. They watched as Naruto and Kakashi went into their tents. Sasuke walked into the tent that he shared with Naruto and layed down next to Naruto.

"What did Kakashi say to you?" Sasuke asked quietly, making sure Kakashi, Sakura, or Manabu didn't hear.

"Absolutly nothing."

**Me: O...M...G...I feel so bad for you Kakashi! *runs and hugs him***

**Kakashi: Ok. I'm fine. *hugs back***

**Naruto: You do knwo what 'fine' means, right, Kakashi-sensei?**

**Kakashi: Uh...no...**

**Me and Naruto: It means Emotional, Neurotic, Insecure, and Freaked Out.**

**Kakashi: Uh...ok...then I'm not 'fine'. I'm ok.**

**Me: Hope you liked it! Please comment! ^_^**

**Kakashi: I can't believe you made me tell Naruto that...**

**Me: Oh shush, Kakashi.**


	10. Ciel 3

**Me: Yo! I'm back! Yay! ^_^ Anywho, here's the new chapter! Um...let's see...who do I want to do the disclaimers this time? Hmm...SEBASTIAN!**

**Sasuke: Yes, Miss, Knox?**

**Me: Will you please do the disclaimers?**

**Ciel: *from other room* DON'T GIVE IN SEBASTIAN!**

**Sebastian: Why not?**

**Ciel: Uh...BECAUSE I DON'T WANT YOU TOO!**

**Me: Just do it...**

**Sebastian: She does not own me, Young Master, Lady Elizabeth, Finnian, Bardroy, or Maylen. She does own the plot, though. *sweet smile***

**Me: Yup! Thnx Sebastian! ^_^**

**Sebastian: Anytime.**

**Ciel: I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO GIVE IN! :O**

**Sebastian: Sorry, Young Master. I must go. *walks off***

**Me: Welp, please review and hope you enjoy! ^o^ Wait for me, Sebastian! *runs after***

_**Chapter 10**_

_**- Ciel's World -**_

Ciel Phantomhive proudly crossed his arms across his chest as he looked down at the gaping servants and his gaping fiance. He glanced back at Sebastian to see him still licking his fingers and nails.

"Wha-What?" Lizzy breathed.

"I said that Sebastian is a crow demon and when our contract is over he will take my soul as payment for his services as a butler and protector. I am sorry to say this, but . . . I will not be in this world very much longer. Our contract is almost over." Ciel said, bowing his finished licking his fingers and fingernails and put his hand on his Young Masters shoulder.

"You're joking! Right, Ciel?" Lizzy said, laughing nervously.

Sebastian decided to chime in, "No. He is not joking. He is telling the truth. I **am** a crow demon and our contract **is** almost over. I would suggest not being here when the time comes. It could be messy." Ciel looked up at his demon butler and sighed. He nodded.

"I don't believe this . . ." Lizzy managed to choke out. Ciel brushed Sebastian's hand off of his shoulder, stepped around the black clan man that was now deprived of a soul, and down the stairs towards his fiance. He stopped when he was in front of her. She was staring into his eyes. She raised her hand and touched the skin just under his eye with the contract seal. He closed that eye and watched as she looked down at the ground. He grabbed her hands and looked at her sad face.

"I can't believe you won't be alive in a few months . . ." she whispered.

"It may be months, it may be years, it may be days. I don't know. But, what I do know, is I will miss you, Elizabeth." Ciel said softly. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. She stepped forward and hugged him. And for the first time, he actually, willingly, hugged her back. When she pulled away, she touched his cheek and smiled sadly. He leaned forward and kissed her. He heard Finny, Bard, and Maylen gasp. He felt Lizzy lean into the kiss as he finally let his feelings for her go. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Ciel pulled away and looked at his fiance.

"Thank you, Ciel . . ." she told him quietly.

"You're welcome. I'm sorry we never got to get married. Maybe in a another life." Ciel replied. Ciel felt a hand on his shoulder and looked around to see Finny standing behind him. Finny had a sad smile on his face. Ciel turned around and looked up at the gardener. Finny decided he would do the most bravest thing he had ever done in his entire life. He hugged his Young Master. Ciel stood there with his gardener hugging him. His gardener! He couldn't believe it! He was actually being hugged . . . **by his gardener! **He smiled into Finny's chest and wrapped his arms around Finny.

"I'm going to miss you, Young Master." Finny said when he had let go. Ciel nodded.

"Same here. I will miss all of you. Sure, you servants are very big idiots . . . sometimes . . . but, I have grown accustomed to your presence." Ciel said, directing it to, not only Lizzy and Finny, but also, Sebastian, Bard, and Maylen. Sebastian smiled.

"I am sure all of us will miss you also, Young Master. Ecspecially me." Sebastian said. He was at the bottom of the stairs in an instant.

Ciel looked past Finny and at his butler. Looking confused, he asked, "What do you mean, Sebastian?" Sebastian smiled again and walked towards his Young Master.

"I say that every time. The reason, is I become quite attached to each of my masters and mistresses and then the contract comes to an end. And I have no choice but to take their soul. I was hoping to get to avoid that this time. But, I do not think that is going to happen." Sebastian told Ciel when he had reached him. Sebastian put his hands on Ciel's head. Ciel looked at Sebastian around his arm. Sebastian smiled.

"Interesting . . . what was your specific feelings for the last one? What are your specific feelings for me?" Ciel asked, pushing Sebastian's hand off of his head.

Sebastian chuckled lightly before saying, "The last one was a countess. Her name was . . . um . . . Carolyn. My specific feelings for her was like that of a sister or wife. She was very mature for only being 8 years old. She acted like she was 19 or 22. My specific feelings for you, on the other hand, are like that of a son." Ciel, Lizzy, Finny, Bard, and Maylen gaped at Sebastian. Ciel heard a body thud and he guessed Maylen had fainted.

"A-A son?" Ciel asked, very surprised. Sebastian nodded and smiled.

"Yes. A son. You are mature, but you can actually act like you're 13. It is very amusing and entertaining to be around you. But, at the beginning, I felt as if you were nothing but an annoying little boy that was bossy. I also felt like you were just a meal. But, those feelings changed. I began to feel more attached to you. I felt I had to protect you even more. Even if it meant giving my life to save you. I would have done it. Willingly. And now I will have to **take** your life instead of protect it. It saddens me." Sebastian explained, sighing. Ciel, Finny, Lizzy, and Bard all stared at Sebastian.

Ciel lost his look and smiled genuinly at Sebastian and said, "Well, thank you Sebastian."

"How do you view me, Young Master?" Sebastian asked, sounding kind of hopeful.

"Well . . . I view you as more than a butler. But, not as much as a dad. More as a friend than anything." Ciel answered, crossing his arms across his chest. Sebastian smiled.

"Now, let's get back to work. We can get some more done. I'll deal with the man up there and I'll clean up the blood." Sebastian informed everyone. Ciel nodded and walked with Finny back to the stairs and started cleaning again.

Ciel kept looking at Sebastian with his eyes filled with happiness and love, but they were framed by regret and sadness.

_I can't believe I made that contract. It was a mistake . . ._

**Me: AWW! Poor Ciel! :( :') So sweet!**

**Ciel: *crosses arms and looks away* Shut up...**

**Me: Come on...You know you liked this chapter... *pokes him***

**Ciel: *smiles slightly* Okay fine...I liked it...**

**Sebastian: You're so cute, Young Master! XD**

**Ciel and Me: That sounded weird Sebastian...**

**Sebastian: Not what I meant and you know it...**

**Me: Well, I agree with you Sebastian. He is cute...An I should know! I'm married to him! :D**

**Ciel: Yup! We are married! ^_^**

**Me: Anywho, I hope you all liked it and please review! It helps! :D**


	11. Sasuke 3

**Me: HEY! It's me! I'm finally back with a new chapter of Ninjas Go Where The Demons Lurk. Finally! Sorry, it's taken me so long! I was hitting major roadblocks! Blech! xP But, onto the disclaimers!**

**Sakura: I wanna do it! :D**

**Me: Ok! Sakura Haruno is going to do the diclaimers. Go on, Sakura.**

**Sakura: She doesn't own any of the characters from Naruto! But, she does own the plot.**

**Me: Thnx, Sakura! Ok, onto the story. Please review! :D :D**

_**Chapter 11**_

_**- Sasuke's World -**_

"Why, Sasuke?" Naruto asked the raven haired boy.

"Why else, Naruto? To exact revenge on Itachi." the raven boy answered, smirking evilly.

"You used to be our friend!" a brown haired boy with red markings on his face, shouted. The raven haired boy snapped his head over to the boy that had just spoken.

"I was never your friend. It was just an act." Sasuke sneered.

"What are you talking about, Sasuke-kun? We helped each other when we needed it." a pink haired girl asked, looking more sad than the rest. Well, aside from the blonde.

The raven haired boy barked a laugh, before walking over to the girl and taking her chin in his hand. He smirked and threw her down to the ground. The boy with the red markings ran over to her.

"Like I told Kiba. It was all and act." Sasuke growled. Then, Sasuke was punched in the jaw and sent falling to the ground. He held his cheek and looked to see an angry Naruto standing above him.

"What the hell, Naruto?" he yelled, standing up.

"You hurt Sakura. You will pay!" Naruto screamed as he lunged at Sasuke. Sasuke dodged easily and knocked Naruto's knees out from underneath him. Naruto fell to his knees, then spun his leg around and knocked Sasuke's feet from underneath him. And Sasuke fell to the ground and landed on his side. He groaned and stood back up. He started to some hand signs, but he did them wrong and did a time travel jutsu. Instead of throwing Naruto backwards, he sent everyone who was in that clearing, back in time.

**Me: Hi. Sorry this was such a short chapter, but it was more of a filler chapter. Next chapter will be longer, I promise. Hope you all liked this chapter! :D**

**Sakura: It was very short...**

**Me: I know...sorry! _**

**Sakura: It's ok, Ever. ^_^**

**Me: Ok. :)**


	12. Sebastian 3

**Me: Ok. Here I am with the long chapter! :D Who wants to do the disclaimers?**

**Finny: Me! I want to do them! :D**

**Me: Ok. Finnian is doing the disclaimers! :)  
><strong>

**Finny: Miss Knox doesn't own anything but the plot. ^_^**

**Me: Thank you, Finny! :3**

**Finny: Welcome! xD**

**Me: So, anyway, onto the story! :D**

_**Chapter 12**_

_**- Sebastian's World -**_

"Here is your tea, Young Master." Sebastian said as he handed Ciel his Earl Grey tea.

"Thank you, Sebastian." Ciel said in reply, as he took it and took a sip of it.

"You have a meeting with the Queen and 3:30 PM today and a meeting the Viscount Druitt and 4:45 PM." Sebastian said, taking out a little black book that had all of Ciel's appointments on them.

"Okay. I will be ready in time." Ciel replied, taking another sip of his tea.

Ciel finished his tea and was going to stand up, a portal type thing appeared and a bunch of people came shooting out. It scared Ciel so much he screamed and fell over. It even scared Sebastian. He jumped slightly and helped Ciel up. Ciel stared at the people that had just came through the portal. A black eyed boy with hair that looked like a ducks butt. A blonde haired boy with bright blue eyes and whisker like markings on his face. A brown haired boy with spikey hair and red markings on his face and a white dog next to him. Another brown haired boy that he looked like he had a pineapple on his head. A blonde haired girl with bright blue eyes and no pupil. A brown haired girl with two buns on her head the made her look like a brown haired panda. A pink haired girl with green eyes that looked really useless. A black, spikey haired boy with sunglasses and a coat that come up and stopped just underneath his nose. A blue-ish haired girl with almost white eyes and no pupil. A long brown haired boy with the same eyes at the blue-ish haired girl.

They all stood up and looked around with confused eyes. Then, Ciel decided he wouldn't let them just stand there.

"Who are you and what are you doing on my property?" Ciel asked, angrly. They all looked at Ciel.

"What do you mean? Where are we?" Whiskers asked.

"You are on my estate. In London, England." Ciel answered, slowly losing all patience he possed. Which was very little.

"London, England? You mean we're not in Japan anymore?" Duck Butt asked.

"No." was the simple answer Ciel gave.

"Who are you?" Pineapple asked.

"I am Ciel Phantomhive." Ciel said, crossing his arms over his chest. They all then looked up at Sebastian.

Sebastian smiled before bowing elegantly and saying, "I am Sebastian Michaelis. Head butler of the Phantomhive manor."

"Who are all you you?" Ciel asked, getting more angry by the minute.

"I'm Uzamaki Naruto." Whiskers said.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Duck Butt said, bored.

"TenTen." Panda.

"Inuzuka Kiba." Dog Boy.

"Aburame Shino." Sunglasses Guy.

"Nara Shikamaru." Pineapple.

"Hyuuga Neji." Girly.

"H-Hyuuga H-Hinata." Adorable.

"Haruno Sakura." Pinkie.

"Yamanaka Ino." Slut.

"Right... why are you here?" Ciel asked, glaring at them all.

"I don't know." Uzamaki said, looking around, still confused. Sebastian was calling them by what they had said first.

"Well, me and you were fighting, Naruto and then I did my hand signs wrong." Uchiha explained.

"So, are you saying that you're the one that sent us here?" Inuzuka asked, sitting atop his really big dog. Sebastian glared at the dog.

"I think so. I'm not really sure." Uchiha said.

"What **are **you all talking about?" Ciel asked, exasperated and finally out of patience.

"We're ninjas." Nara said.

"You are, **what?**" Sebastian asked, utterly confused.

"Ninjas. What are you two?" Aburame asked.

"I am an Earl. Earl Phantomhive." Ciel said, proudly.

"Tell them what you **really **are, Sebastian." Ciel ordered, smiling evilly.

"I am a demon." Sebastian said, probably too proudly than he should have said it.

"A... A demon?" Uzamaki asked.

"Yes. First born son of the devil."

"Right." Uzamaki said, clearing his throat and looking up and the mansion, then at Ciel and Sebastian's clothing.

"What year is it?" Uzamaki finally asked, after getting tired of trying to figure it out himself.

"1845."

**Me: Wow! That was a really quick update! :D**

**Finny: It was...I liked it! :D :D**

**Me: Well, thank you, Finny. :)**

**Finny: You're welcome! :D**

**Me: Anyway, please review and I hoped you all liked it! :D :D Lets go get some tea, Finny! **

**Finny: OK!**

***we walk away***


	13. Discontinuing

Hey guys!

I'm afraid I have some bad news... I am discontinuing this story for the time being.

I can't get past my writers block... If I ever get past it, I promise I'll update.

For now, this is discontinued. :'3

Sorry,

~Ever Knox


End file.
